


Kiss

by eme_lyn



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eme_lyn/pseuds/eme_lyn
Summary: They kiss
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Kiss

Rhett and Link look at eachother...........

Time slows........

They kiss..........

THE END!!!

**Author's Note:**

> They kissed


End file.
